As the Spoon Bends
by Keeshi
Summary: email me at nomadorion2002gmail.com For comments or to add your own party to this fic!


The Flash  
Hot sweat ran down his face, as he turned over in his sleep. The boy was Chris Carter, a 17 year old boy in his home in of Pallet town. Its been many years sence the great Ash Ketchum left and gone, and many things have changed. He was inrolled in the local school there. Once at the age of 10 kids could leave to begin their pokemon journey, But soon after the leave from school was over, kids werent coming back, so, the Kanto Goverment worked with the local towers to have classes about pokemon to be taught in the public school. Unlike the Pokemon Academys, the public schools only had a few basic classes towards pokemon, and the rest of normal math, science, ect. The system worked well. When kids graduated or reached the age of 18, they could leave and start their own journey or go off to higher learnings. Chris was in his last year of schooling, though, he was behind on his pokemon classes. He wanted to put them all off until his last year so he could get the rest out of the way. It was working out ok, but there were alot of younger kids in his classes, because everyone else wanted to know as much as they could, as fast as they could. Thats ok though, Chris didnt have many friends though.

Chris was more of an outcast. His hair, a dark green color, which he dyed himself, and eyes a deep brown. He wasnt a gothic like some of the people, they kinda scared him. Chris was more of a punkish looking. Wearing a pair of dark green jeans. Baggy and ripped alittle at the knee, and some dark skater shoes, and normal white tshirt, he was often seen with his skateboard, as went from home to class and back again. But enough about him.

Chris rolled over in his sleep, the sweat covering his face, now on his pillow. He was dreaming again. It wasnt a plesent one. And it was the same one. Everynight Chris had a strange dream, everything was hippy like techno colored, with weird soft music playing. He walked around, wearing a strange outfit. It was a black jacket, simulal to a priests, but without the white colar, along with black slacks. The other wierd thing is, that there were 6 pokeballs floating around him, orbiting him if you would. It was always the same. _Wait..._ He though, _Whats that? _As he saw a strange tall burry shape coming towards him. This was different. He could see was it was now. A spoon...

Wait a second. A spoon? This is new... It kept coming towards him, but now it was bending, twisting around itself, then reforming. Then suddenly as it came, it was gone. But he knew where it was, because he felt a spoon in his hand. He looked down and saw, not his hand, but a differnt hand. He looked over the rest of his body. He knew this body. It was a pokemon. He couldnt remember which one. There was 3 wavy lines on his check and he left a large fat tail behind him, as well as a large mustash like thing hanging off his face. Then it hit him. He knew what the body was. It was a Kada---

Chris shot up in bed, sweat flying off him. Kadabra. _What the heck was that? Did I just dream I was a freaking Kadabra?_ He moved wiped his hand across his forhead, then relised there was something in his hand. It was...the spoon...The Spoon? The end was twisted around, but it was the same spoon. He droped it on the bed and turned and sat on the edge, wiping his hand over his face. Eyes closed, he sat with his head facing the floor, he let out a long sigh.

Looking over at the clock, it shown to be 5:40am. He'd be getting up in 20 minutes anyways, so he desided to get up and get ready. Walking down the hall grabing a towl, as he went and took a nice long hot shower. After washing and drying, he parted his dark green hair down the middle, and got dressed, geting ready for school only an hour away. Grabing some toast, he went back to his room to get his bags and things. Opening his backpack, he checked to see if everything was still in its proper place. Folders and notebooks for class, pens, and everything.

Turning to his computer, he turned on the monitor,because he never has to turn the computer itself off, and started to transfer the music he wanted to listen to, to his PDD, this Pokemon Digital Device. Its used to store information you type in, it can play music. He was also told it can link with the new Pokedexes to help store personal notes about where pokemon has been captured from other trainers from the net, but, he won't be geting a pokedex for awhile. Not until his graduation that is. Not everyone gets one, but his parents told him that they would get him one as a going away present, along with puting some money forward to get Tracy, the local pokemon professer there in Pallet, to get him his first pokemon. Chris couldn't wait.

BANG BANG BANG

"CHRIS! GET UP! YOU NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL SOON HONEY!" Yelled a loud voice at his door.  
"Christ Mother! I'm awake!" Chris said as he shook his head from the booming noise.  
"Oh I'm sorry dear," His mother said as she opened his door, "I didn't know. Now you better get something to eat before you leave, and don't tell me 'Oh I don't have time stuff!" She said shaking her finger at him.  
"Bleh, don't worry, I had some toast earlier." Chris said as he put on his backpack and grabed his skateboard.  
"I'm outa here mom, cya this afternoon." He said as he pushed past his mother to avoid a good morning kiss, which made her whine alittle.

Loud music blastin in his ears and wind flying past his face as Chris skated on the side of the road towards Pallet Public School. Seeing a group of girls walking on the other side of the street, Chris thought it would be a good idea to try and impress them, so, he jumped the curb, to try to grid it some, but, landed wrong, and fell face forward. While laying there face red and hurting on the pathment, Chris was glad the music was still playing, because ten to one, the girls were laughing at him right now. Picking himself up, he dusted his shirt and pants off, and wiped off his face. Sighing heavly, he picked up his skateboard and desided to walk the rest of the way.

God Chris hated school. After his history class, he had Basic Pokemon Care, which they learned about what to do in the wild about feeding pokemon when you couldnt buy food, and how to take care of wounds. The only reason he didnt like this class was because of the teachers little 'helper'. The 'helper' was a Mr. Mime, which the teacher showed the class how to wrap wounds and things. He was also a problem because for some reason, the goofy haired thing LOVED Chris. He liked to put up barriers infront of the door that Chris couldnt see when leaving or entering class, making Chris go face first into them, then falling down. He always left that class as soon as possible. After that, he had lunch break. Chris always went to a small park near the school and sat under a large tree and listend to his music while he studied for his next class. His hardest class. Battling and Training Stratigies. He was always reading his book, which was writen by Ash Ketchum, and looking over his notes in class. He liked the class, but it was very hard. It was the only class that you used a real pokemon. For tests, they had to fight the teacher, and win. Chris did okay in most matches, he always got to use a rare assorment of school owned pokemon, and a few the teacher had caught on his journey. Chris even got to fight with a rare Dratini once after school with the teacher one day. It was great.

Soon after lunch ended and the classes passed by, Chris had to use a Ratatta to beat a hitmontop today, it was extra credit if he could do it. Chris felt sorry for the poor Ratatta though. Him and the hitmontop were both knocked out, but the teacher still counted it. He had math after that, eck, we're not even going to talk about math. And finally the final bell rang and Chris started home. Being that Chris lives 'in Pallet' is kinda cheating alittle, because he lives outside town alittle, which means a long walk or ride home. He gets to see pokemon sometimes on the side of the roads and in the grassy fields and stuff. He often sees a Machoke in a field pulling a large cart for the farmer there, or using a large Scyth to cut down the Hay by hand. Chris wonders if doing hard work like that is good for the pokemon. But he shrugs like always and keeps going on his way back home.

_God what a long day.. I need a nap... _Chris Thought as he layed on his bed looking up. Puting his hand under his pillow and grabbed the spoon pulling it to his chest as he closed his eyes. Moving his hands over the slightly inlarged, twisted and turned spoon, Chris tried to remember the dream.

_Kadabra..._ Chris thought... He looked up kadabras in school today. It said that Kadabras often held spoons in their hands to help then manuver and target things with their powers.

Chris then begain to picture something in his mind. An Abra. Its the lower evolution of a Kadabra. He read that they arent that good because they sleep most of the time. 

**_Aaabbbrrraaaaa..._ **Chris heard in his head. _Wait a second... What the..._

Chris quickly sad up in his bed, spoon still in hand, he turned his head around to see what was in his room, but it was empty. Angry, he threw the spoon across the room and he heard it scitter across the floor. Sighing heavly, chris put his face in his hands, shaking it. What was going on? 

Tink...Tink... Tink... Over and over, something was hiting his window. Looking up at it, Chris's eyes got VERY large in suprize. It was the spoon. It was moving back and worth hiting the glass, trying to go outside almost. Scrambling across the bed towards the window, pressing his face against it, to see what, if anything was outside.

"Oh my god..."

Then he saw it. Abra. Atleast I think it was. It was about halfway inside some bushes outside. He was looking towards the window, but its eyes were closed, and looked like it was sleeping! Chris then remembered reading that they sleep like 18 hours a day. Was it trying to get the spoon? Chris tried the grab the spoon, floating beside him, STILL hting the glass trying to get outside, but it quickly moved out of the way. _Hm... _Chris thought a moment, then, unlocking the window then opening it. The spoon then shot out of the room and moved towards the abra, finnaly resting in its lap.

"Wow..." Chris poked his head outside his window, to see if his mom was outside, to his luck, she wasn't.   
"Hey there..." He said softly as he started to climb out the window. "I'm Chris, wha-"

FLASH!

There was then suddenly a bring flash of light. Chris covered his eyes, they hurt so much. He suddenly slammed against the ground. _I guess thats what I get for covering my eyes._ Standing up, he wiped his pants of dirt, as he looked up to see if the abra was still there.

No... It wasn't...

_No one will ever believe me... _Chris thought with his head under his pillow. His eyes still hurt alittle. He tried to figure out how that Abra did that. Abra's only know psychic like moves. Maybe it was an illusion and chris only THOUGHT his eyes hurt. Chris moved the pillow from his face and opened them. No, they really hurt. And he TOOK MY SPOON! Chris didnt know why, but that spoon being gone just made him mad. Why would it want it? Abras never attacked people. They sleep too much TO attack something, let alone, a human.

Sighing, Chris rubbed his eyes again and moved to his computer. He started writing in his journal. He's been writing in it for as long as he's had the computer, which is only a few years. Typing out everything that happened, he saved it, and then turned off the monitor. Someone yelled his name. It was his mom yelling for dinner. _Bleh, I'm not hungry..._ Chris thought as he moved from his room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey kid. I picked up some pizza on the way home from work so, eat up." His mother said as she picked up a slice. _Well, I can have a few pieces.._ Chris thought to himself. "Ok mom, thanks." He said as he grabed a few slices and went back to his room. He ate his pizza, then moved to some books be brought home from school. It talks about psychic pokemon. He read that in battle, abra's don't really attack, but use the inviroment. By teleporting infront of objects and leting the opoments(spelling) hit them and hurt themselves. Pretty smart Chris thought. They also did ALL of this in their sleep. Pretty cool stuff. It was told that its rare for an abra to use its powers so much that it evolves, but once it does, it becomes a Kadabra. These pokemon can even speak to humans via ESP in their mind. Maybe thats how the abra did that huge flash.

He was back. The Same dream. Every night. Why must it keep coming back! Wait, it was alittle different. There were only 5 pokeballs around him. And they were all different colors and types. He noticed an ultraball and netball, but the others, he didn't know. **_We are almost there Chris. Soon I will be powerfull enough to evolve, and then, we will beable to beat them. You will be the master..._** The voice in his head said. It didnt sound plesent. And it was laughing now. A very light laughter. He looked around. He couldn't beleave it. There was atleast 7 abra around him. Floating around him. Their eyes were open. All looking at him.

"WHATS GOING ON!"

He was siting up in bed. His hands over his head. He was crying.

"Why won't they go away..." He cried softly, tears falling onto his bed.

**_Why do you cry Chris Carter?_**

Oh no. It was the voice again. He must be going crazy, it can't be real.

"Leave...Me... Alone..." Chris said softly, not looking up.

**_Oh, I would, but why would I want to? You gave me something I needed... I want to repay you. _**The voice said.

"I didn't give you anything, leave me alone. I can't hear you..." He said again, this time slowly looking up, afraid at what he would see.

**_Oh bosh, don't be so scared boy. I'v watched you. You'd handled must harder pokemon than me in your classes... _**

It was the abra. The SAME abra. Chris knew it. It was holding Chris's spoon. The abra's eyes were open. A blue light was coming from them.

"What did you do to me earlier...my eyes still hurt..." Chris said, trying to not look away.

**_Oh... Well, with the spoon, I had a sudden burst of engergy, and I felt the need to let it out, and I also thought it was a bad idea that you caught me trying to take the spoon, so, I used a move called 'Flash'... Its just a bright light, don't worry. _**

_Flash? _Chris thought. That was a rare move for pokemon. Very usefull while on journeies for trainers, to help light their way in the dark.

**_Thats right. You DO study._** The abra said as it slowly tilted its head to the side. **_I think I'll be going now. You need sleep. Goodnight Chris Carter. _**

And with that, abra's eyes lit up slightly, and then, he was gone. Chris could do nothing but sit and look at exactly that. Nothing.

The Start of a New

Silence. Its all Chris wanted. And suprizingly, he got it. After that night, after he saw, him, Chris hasn't have any dreams. Its been 4 months, and graduation is only a few weeks away. Classes have been weird. Well, not weird, good really. After that night, He desided to try and learn all he could about psychic pokemon. There are 32 recorded different pokemon from all over the world. Most, feel off human emotion. Most are VERY human like. Like Mr. Mime. The very first psychic pokemon Chris ever met. Chris learned that it connected with him because Mr Mime KNEW that it made him nervous around Mr Mime. So, He tried to make Chris happy by playing with him.

RRRIIIIGGGHHHTT...

He also learn more of the fundamentals of training pokemon, rather than just fighting and evolving. Working hard with your pokemon and training them to help them learn new and different style of moves. Chris has come to find out that he enjoys working with normal types of pokemon. He got a chance to use a Slakoth. Though, very slow, he very much ejoyed the loss. It may be rare for Chris to think a pokemon 'cute' but Slakoth is one of them to him.

Chris still day dreamed of abras though. He couldn't understand why or what happened. He always felt like he was being watched after that as well. The first few days after that finnal dream, he found himself looking in the bushes outside his window everyday, hoping to find something, anything. But everyday, it was the same thing. Nothing.

But he doesn't think about that now. He knows what pokemon he will request at graduation. The top 20 kids in his school get to choose from a list from which they used and practiced on all of their final year. He knew it would be a long shot, but he wanted to get that slakoth he used. It was a male, and knew only few moves, but he was going to try and request it, IF he makes it in the top twenty. He wasn't very scared about that though. He's always been a great student, though, looked like a worthless punk

Work, Work Work... Study Study Study. Chris wondered how it would be if they didn't have the pokemon classes in school and kids were aloud to go on journeys at 10. Na, its better this way. Chris would have never learned the things he has. Chris's mom also told him that once he graduates, she had a friend at work who also has some pokemon, and was going to give him a one for a present, this also rose Chris's hopes in his training, but also raises questions. What if its a pokemon hes never seen before, or heard of even! There are HUNDREDS of different pokemon, what if it doesn't like him? Well, maybe thats the point? What if the goal for a trainer is to beable to handle any kind of pokemon and to train it to be the best? Or maybe its just to have fun, make friends and to learn about life.

_Who knows. _Chris thought as he put the book he was trying to read back into his lap. He couldnt think His mind kept going back to graduation. Yesterday he was told that he was number nineteen of the top twenty students in the school, and that he was to look over a list of pokemon the school has given each of the students. The List was horible. Rattata, Pidgey, Meowth where the first on the list, the rest were not much better. All were common normal pokemon, a few from Johto, but thats about it._ Now I'll never get a Slakoth.._ There was only 1 pokemon on that list that Chris thought that might be good, Koffing. Now, most Koffing is just another poison pokemon, but if you know how to use his attacks, he can be very powerfull. That will be his pick. But what if someone else gets him first? There are only 20 to pick from, and Chris is 19th in the class!

19. What was Chris going to do? Yes, he was excited that he was in the top 20, but after all the work he did, only 19? Maybe Chris shouldn't worry about it. The point of pokemon training is to know how to handle anything thrown at you, even pokemon. Na, I mean, Chris has handled Rattatas before, and Pidgey, I mean, who wouldn't want a free frying partner with them? He was just being too negative. Chris needed to relax. One week before school ended, all students took a final exam, which would add to everyones final grades. Chris planned to have a large amount of study time that last week, but maybe thats what was driving him nuts? He would keep up his normal studies until that week, then, its relaxing time. Computer games, reading, writing, what else could relax someone!


End file.
